


Peggy Carter's Cure For A Bad Day

by very_distinctive_flamingo



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angie has a bad day, how to cheer up your girlfriend, i suck at tags but basically this is really cute, peggy can't cook, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_distinctive_flamingo/pseuds/very_distinctive_flamingo
Summary: Angie has a bad day, and Peggy decides to try and cheer her up. Set somewhere in season one but it really doesn't matter.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Kudos: 33





	Peggy Carter's Cure For A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just peggy and angie being the cutest girlfriends in the whole world. enjoy!! (also, why do we have this trope that angie is a genius chef and peggy can't cook to save her life? idk but i kinda LOVE it)

Another long day saw Peggy and Angie dragging themselves home, struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Peggy was tired of taking lunch orders and being treated like she was less than all the men. Angie had already been on edge after her third rejection of the day, and after angry customers and spilled coffee, all she wanted was to go home, curl up in bed and cry. Peggy and Angie arrived at the Griffith at the same time, and Angie managed a feeble smile at the sight of her girlfriend. Peggy returned it, crossing the room in a few long strides. She hugged Angie and Angie melted into her arms, feeling tears well up in her eyes. 

“Oh no,” Peggy said when she saw them. “Angel, what’s wrong?” Unable to handle being asked that question, Angie burst into tears. Peggy took her hand and led her upstairs, murmuring words of comfort the whole way. They stopped outside of Angie’s apartment and Angie fumbled for her key, sniffling and wiping her nose on her hand. Peggy gently took the shiny key from her hand and unlocked the door, ushering her inside and closing the door behind them. Once they were inside, they sat down on the couch. Peggy took Angie’s hands, angling her body so she could look Angie right in the eyes. 

“Talk to me, Angie. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” said Angie, who was still sniffling. “I just had a really bad day. I don’t know why I even bother going to auditions if I’m just gonna to get turned away after the third line! And then I spilled coffee all over my uniform, and the customers were bein’ mean, and I dunno. It was just a bad day.”

“Oh, darling. I’m so sorry,” Peggy said, tsking sympathetically. Angie nodded and extracted one of her hands from Peggy’s grasp to wipe the tears off her face. Peggy immediately offered her a handkerchief and Angie took it with a bewildered chuckle.

“Thanks,” she murmured. 

“You’re welcome. Tell you what, why don’t you change out of your uniform and take a nice long shower. You deserve it.” 

Angie grinned and got up. She loved taking showers, and the other girls often complained that she used up all the hot water. Peggy didn’t mind, especially since it hadn’t taken her long to figure out that the easiest way to be sure she got a hot shower too was to just shower with Angie. As if following her train of thought, Angie paused in the door, her smile turning into a smirk.

“You coming with me, English?” 

Peggy shook her head. “I’m making you dinner,” she said proudly. She had hoped that Angie would be excited by her declaration, but instead Angie just stared at her for an uncomfortably long time.

“Peg. You can’t cook,” she said finally. Peggy just waved her hand dismissively in the air, as if this tiny fact was totally unimportant.

“It’ll be fine,” she said, sounding much more confident than she felt. “I’ll be fine. Seriously, go take your shower!” 

Angie shot her a suspicious look, but headed out of the room. Peggy ran down the kitchen as fast as she could. Even though meals were served at the Griffith, the women were allowed in the kitchen whenever they wanted. This late at night, Peggy knew she’d have the kitchen to herself. 

Stepping into the kitchen felt like stepping into a different world, one Peggy was a stranger to. It wasn’t a big kitchen, but it was nice. The walls were painted a fresh green and the appliances were shiny and new. There were racks upon racks of strange equipment. The only things that were familiar to Peggy were the knives. She shook her head and moved on the cupboards, opening and closing them, searching for something that looked familiar to her. There were no cans of soup or beans, and the tea was strange and herbal. She’d wanted to cook something fancy and decadent for Angie, who was the best cook she knew but deserved a rest for today. However she was quickly realizing that that wasn’t going to happen. 

Instead she settled on making pasta and fried eggs, figuring she could put some sort of greens with it and make it look nice. She concentrated on cracking the eggs into the pan, trying to think of what method Angie used to make sure no shell got in the pan. It didn’t work, and she nearly burned her finger fishing out sharp pieces of shell. Then she exhaled, leaned against the counter, and realized that she should check the pasta. She rushed over to the pot and found it bubbling over with hot water. She cursed and turned down the heat. Once that disaster was averted, Peggy drained the pasta and put it onto two plates. She plopped the eggs on top, and set to work on the spinach. 

By the time she made it back to Angie’s apartment with the tray of food, Angie was sitting on the couch with her hair wrapped in a towel, reading a book. She glanced up from the pages when Peggy walked in. Peggy placed the tray on the coffee table. 

“Dinner is served,” she announced. Angie sat up and put the book down, looking interested and faintly surprised. Peggy handed her plate to her and Angie took it, inspecting the food carefully. Peggy fidgeted, twisting her hands in her lap. 

“This looks great, Peg,” Angie said brightly. 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying. You’re lying.”

“No, it’s gonna be great,” Angie insisted, reaching for a fork. She hid her grimace well, but Peggy had been trained to be observant. She grabbed her own plate and took a bite, then nearly spit it out.   
“Oh, that’s awful!” she exclaimed. “That is really, really horrid. I’m sorry, Angie,” she added miserably. Angie patted her hand. 

“It’s fine. It’s good,” she assured Peggy. 

Peggy shook her head. “It’s not!”

“Okay, it’s not. But I think it’s really sweet that you cooked me dinner,” Angie said. Peggy smiled despite her embarrassment. Angie always knew what to say. “And,” Angie added, picking up her fork again, “I’m like, really hungry, so I’m gonna eat it all. Oh!” She brought a hand up to her mouth. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just got a piece of shell,” Angie explained. Peggy blushed and hid her face in her hands. 

“Oh Angie. I am so sorry,” she said, muffled by her hands. Angie reached up and pulled her hands away from her face, kissing her knuckles softly. 

“It’s okay, really. It’s the thought that counts.” 

“Thanks, Angie. But I think we would both rather go to that Greek restaurant down the street and get gyros. What do you say?” 

“I say yes, always!” 

One gyro each and too many fries later, they both stumbled out into the chilly New York night. 

“I don’t think I have to eat for a week,” Angie groaned, holding her stomach dramatically. 

“Me either.” Peggy giggled at Angie’s antics. “That was so much better than what I made,” she added. 

“Aw, Peggy, don’t beat yourself up about that,” Angie said, grabbing Peggy’s hands. “It’s the thought that counts, I already told you! That you would even try to make me dinner is the best thing ever!” 

Peggy’s face broke into a wide smile, and she leaned forward. At the last second she remembered herself and her surroundings and kissed Angie on the cheek. As she pulled away she noticed dots of white in Angie’s hair, and realized it had started to snow. Both women turned their faces to the sky in wonder, holding hands and grinning up at the pitch black sky above them. The snow fell faster and faster, and soon the air was alive with snowflakes that caught the light from the many signs and street lamps. It seemed as if the air itself was sparkling.   
“Oh, it’s like magic,” Angie breathed. “It’s beautiful!” 

“So are you,” Peggy told her shyly. They didn’t usually flirt so openly, but the words just felt right. Besides, as beautiful as the snow was, the way Angie looked with it caught in her hair was prettier. She blushed at the compliment and rewarded Peggy with a dazzling smile. 

“Thanks, English.” 

Soon it was too cold to stand and look at the snow, so they walked back down the block. As soon as they were safe in Angie’s apartment, Angie caught Peggy’s hand and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“You made my day so much better,” she whispered. “Thank you.” Peggy smiled and pulled her in for a real kiss. They stumbled backwards, tripping over the coffee table and falling onto the couch in a heap. Angie started laughing, Peggy joined in, and soon they couldn’t stop. Angie leaned back, clutching her sides as if trying to hold herself together. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, and her hair was slightly damp from the snow. Her mascara was smeared under her eyes. Peggy thought she’d never looked prettier, and was suddenly overcome with happiness that out of everyone, Angie was hers. After so long of distancing herself from everyone, not getting attached, Angie had snuck in and stole her heart and now Peggy didn’t know what she’d do without her. Tears pricked her eyes, and she blinked them back. Angie, still giggling and wheezing, thankfully didn’t notice. 

Peggy climbed off the couch and flicked the light on, filling the room with a soft golden glow. Then she headed over to the record player and put on a record, delicately placing the needle exactly where she wanted it. Then she extended a hand to Angie. 

“Dance with me, angel.”

Angie took her hand and let Peggy haul her off the couch. They swayed softly to the music, barely even dancing, just exalting in each other’s presence. Angie’s hand on Peggy’s shoulder, Peggy’s arm wrapped around her waist. The singer crooned in the background, singing sweetly about the love that filled the room, the same love that filled Peggy’s heart. As the song came to a close, Peggy pulled Angie into a soft kiss. Then she rested her forehead against Angie’s. They stayed like that as the music drifted away into silence. The low light made Angie’s eyes look like liquid sapphires, sparkling and full of emotion. 

“I love you,” Peggy whispered. Angie was so close that she barely had to make a sound.

“I love you too, Peggy,” Angie replied. “You know you made my bad day into one of the best I’ve ever had.”  
“That was my aim,” Peggy said, smiling and blushing for the hundredth time that night. She thought her heart might burst with love for the woman in her arms. “I’m glad that I could help.”

“You kidding? You made everything better. You always do,” Angie murmured sleepily. She was drooping slightly in Peggy’s arms and having a bit of trouble keeping her eyes open. Peggy glanced over at the clock and was surprised by how late it was. Nearly midnight! She dropped Angie’s hand and stepped away. 

“I… I should go. It’s late, I should let you go to bed. We’ve both got to get up early tomorrow and…” Her voice faded into nothing. She made no move towards the door, or to pick up her coat. After a minute, Angie spoke up.

“Just stay here,” she suggested. “You might as well.” 

“Alright,” Peggy said casually. She’d never stayed the night at Angie’s before, somehow sleeping in her bed felt more intimate than Peggy had been ready for. But she was tired, and she didn’t want to leave Angie, even if she would be just down the hall. She wanted to curl up next to Angie and be with her as she fell asleep. Hear her soft breathing and let it be a lullaby. She wanted to be with Angie forever, to box up this moment, this evening, and live in it. To keep it in her mind, always available to look at, until the memory got worn and faded like an old photograph. So she stayed, laid next to Angie, and fell asleep perfectly content with the world.


End file.
